


心动过速

by danlanqiqi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Summary: 趁着发烧赶紧写一写发烧王。容我难得地赞美一下王样吧，他就算发烧也依然很帅气（色气）！原本想写发烧的AIBO，但那个画面太美我怕自己心动过速。以后有空再写个发烧AIBO的段子好了。发烧挖坑一时爽，退烧填坑火葬场。——明明不是最长的一篇暗表，却是手边花费时间最长的。我为什么要作死呢？天哪，写这篇好羞耻啊！为什么比拉灯还羞耻啊！顺手推荐一下（文风色气的）陆柒的《触觉残留》。虽然我们对王样会不会去感知、以及如何认知“活着”的理解不太一样，但换个角度看问题，也是个不错的选择。PS：成人每分钟心率超过100次称心动过速。心动过速分生理性、病理性两种。跑步、饮酒、重体力劳动及情绪激动时心律加快为生理性心动过速；若高热、贫血、甲亢、出血、疼痛、缺氧、心衰和心肌病等疾病引起心动过速，称病理性心动过速。——摘自百度百科。danlanqiqi170422
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 3





	心动过速

这是亚图姆获得重生后的第一次生病。

他已记不起三千年前的生病是种怎样的体验了。他只知道自己现在非常的难受。服下了退烧药却不见有什么起效，只能认命地躺在床上对着天花板发呆。四肢无力，却毫无睡意。只要一闭上眼睛，头部的痛感就会无限加剧。

然而，比头疼更加难以忍受的，是心脏的跳动。

亚图姆从来都听不见自己的心跳。不论是在三千年前的古埃及，三千年后寄宿在武藤游戏的身体里，亦或是，在那一瞬光阴漫长到无边无际的冥界。

不，也许曾经有听到过吧？只是太久远的时光早已在记忆中褪色成灰白。

此刻，他第一次听见了胸膛里那颗心脏跳动的声音，非常非常快。每一下跳动都仿佛直击胸腔，也许下一秒就会撞碎他的胸骨。倒也说不上疼，只是过于剧烈的心跳简直叫人窒息。

他烦躁地抓起手机，食指划开设定了游戏和自己合影的屏保。打开聊天软件，戳开游戏微笑的头像，他盯着15分钟前对方留给他的最后一句话发呆。

——我下课了，马上就来看你！

才过去15分钟，却不亚于在冥界苦苦等待的煎熬。耳边又是那一下又一下的心跳声，伴随血液快速涌向全身引起的酥麻。

很想听见伙伴的声音，很想看见伙伴的脸，很想拥抱伙伴……他想，再这样下去他可能会死。

床上的人无力地垂着眼，往日张扬的自信与不羁被病恹恹所取代。亚图姆用手背抵住痛到快要炸裂的额头，恍惚中不断呢喃：“伙伴……伙伴……伙伴……”

就像曾经在冥界，明知得不到回应也要固执地呼唤，妄想也许总有一天他的思念能传达到次元的彼端。而对方的声音，也会从遥远的某个地方传来……

“另一个我！”

传到他的耳边……

“另一个我！”

传到他的心里。

“我就在这里啊！”

幻觉……吗？不对，这不是幻觉！

他蓦地自迷糊的思绪中恢复清醒，移开自己那只挡住视线的手，心心念念的那张脸就近在咫尺。目光对上那明亮澄澈的紫眸时，他的心又开始发疯一般狂跳不止。沸腾的血液快速流向全身，连指尖都快要被灼烧至麻木。他缓缓地向游戏的方向伸出手，滚烫的掌心贴上了相较之下略显冰凉的脸颊。

“你的手好烫！”游戏把自己的左手覆在亚图姆的手背上后，又用右手盖住他的额头，语气立刻变得慌乱而急促，“你的额头也好烫！怎么会突然变成这个样子？你有量过体温吗？有吃过退烧药吗？不对，我先去给你倒杯水！”

游戏刚站起身，左手的掌腕就被亚图姆一个反手死死地扣住，无法挣脱。

那只因发烧而疲软无力的手，忽然充满了不容抗拒的力量。

“药，吃过了。水，喝过了。水杯，就在床头。还有……”喉间的干涩使得亚图姆的声线变得更为低沉且沙哑，“你，陪在我身边，不要走。”

游戏耸了耸肩，回过头去看他。原本打算开玩笑地问这算不算是在撒娇，却在四目相对的瞬间被他坚定而炽热的眼神锁住了一切言语。那过于直白的依恋与渴望，在静默中似一发利箭破空袭来，避无可避。手腕上被他掌心所熨烫出的热意，开始顺着胳膊放肆地向上蔓延。

“什么嘛，突然这个样子。”游戏忽略掉发烫的耳朵，叹了口气，再次坐回床边。最终还是不得不向亚图姆没道理可言的任性表示妥协。

看着游戏坐下后，亚图姆露出了孩子般得逞的笑容。似乎早就料到游戏拿他没办法。

“另一个我，你太狡猾了哦。”

“游戏，我好喜欢你。”

“……”

这是什么神展开？一言不合就表白？也许发烧病人的脑回路确实异于寻常。游戏也不是第一次听亚图姆直呼他的名字说我喜欢你，可脸上还是不争气地像被火烧了一般。

“嗯，我也喜欢亚图姆。”他若无其事地错开视线，探过身用空着的右手帮亚图姆把被子盖好，“你好好休息，睡一觉就会没事了。”

听到这话，亚图姆痛苦地皱起眉头，“不，我睡不着。”然后不由分说地掀开被子，把游戏的手紧紧地按在胸口，“心脏，在跳。”

亚图姆的上身只穿了一件背心，领口开得很低。游戏的手被迫直抵在他的胸口，大半个手掌与他滚烫的皮肤紧密相贴，食指和中指的指腹则恰好停留在裸露的锁骨之上。

“你……”游戏的脸上绯红一片，他挣扎着要抽回被禁锢的手，无奈抗不过对方的蛮力， “你、你到底想要做什么啊？”

“感受心跳。”

完了，已经完全跟不上亚图姆的跳跃性思维了。

“可是……”

“你仔细听。”

亚图姆没再说话，一时间，双方都选择了保持沉默。他依然握着游戏的手腕，维持那个不给人商量余地的霸道举动。排除了说话声的干扰，亚图姆能更加清楚地感受到手指下脉搏的跳动——渐渐地，和他的心跳重合在了一起，越来越快，越来越疯狂。

明明先前还在为心跳声充斥双耳而烦恼不已。

但是如果是和伙伴一起的话……亚图姆觉得还蛮享受的。

大约是在千年的沉睡、灵魂的缥缈、永生的寂寥中习惯了死亡。重返现世后的他，从未如此清晰地认知到自己是活着的。

胸口的心跳，脉搏的跃动，每一下都是他活着的证据，每一下都是他们真真正正生活在一起的证明。现在，他觉得一点也不难受了。他倏尔闭眼笑了起来，那是发自真心的满足。因为这一刻，他已拥有了整个世界。

亚图姆自己是不会知道的，他这一笑，是有多么的撩人。

“另一个我。”

“嗯？”

“可以放手了吗？我已经听见了。”彼此的心跳，游戏都听见了——他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是也在发烧。

亚图姆抿起嘴巴，像是在很认真地思考这个问题。他的拇指来回摩娑着游戏光洁的手腕，那触感太舒服令他舍不得放手。当然，他本来就没打算放手。

“亚图姆！”当游戏大叫亚图姆的名字时，说明他真的生气了。又或者说……

“伙伴是在害羞吗？”亚图姆冲他眨了眨眼，眉眼间的狡黠使他下意识地以为对方又要做出什么不得了的事来。

出乎意料地，亚图姆放松了手上的力道，执起他的手置于唇边，细密而轻柔的吻一一落在了他的指尖，宛若将其视作珍宝。那不言而喻的温柔，令他不忍趁机把手抽回。——这实在是太狡猾了！

“伙伴的表情，很可爱。”嘴角弯起好看的弧度，亚图姆攀上他的手掌，与他十指相扣。

“你……你再乱动我就走了。”游戏故作生气地板起脸，再一次为亚图姆盖好被子，掖上被角，只在侧面留了一个缝隙好让亚图姆的手钻出来。

亚图姆如他所言，安分地躺好，一动不动。只转动那双会说话的眼，描摹游戏的脸。

“别看了。”游戏紧了紧与他交扣的手指，“你睡一会儿吧。”

“嗯。”

“放心，我会一直在你身边。”

“我知道。”

“所以我说……快！点！闭！眼！”

亚图姆唰地一下闭上眼，藏不住的笑意还挂在唇畔。心跳声依旧在他的耳边回荡，竟变得分外悦耳。

大约是退烧药终于起效了，他很快就睡着了。

游戏静静地坐在床边，温柔的目光停驻在亚图姆的脸上久久不愿移开——就像曾经无数个夜里亚图姆守在他的身边那样。

他用另一只手摸了摸胸口渐渐平复的心跳，脑海里回想着刚才发生的一切，脸上无法抑制地扬起微笑。

是啊。是这样呢。

能听见心跳，真好。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 趁着发烧赶紧写一写发烧王。容我难得地赞美一下王样吧，他就算发烧也依然很帅气（色气）！原本想写发烧的AIBO，但那个画面太美我怕自己心动过速。以后有空再写个发烧AIBO的段子好了。
> 
> 发烧挖坑一时爽，退烧填坑火葬场。——明明不是最长的一篇暗表，却是手边花费时间最长的。我为什么要作死呢？天哪，写这篇好羞耻啊！为什么比拉灯还羞耻啊！
> 
> 顺手推荐一下（文风色气的）陆柒的《触觉残留》。虽然我们对王样会不会去感知、以及如何认知“活着”的理解不太一样，但换个角度看问题，也是个不错的选择。
> 
> PS：成人每分钟心率超过100次称心动过速。心动过速分生理性、病理性两种。跑步、饮酒、重体力劳动及情绪激动时心律加快为生理性心动过速；若高热、贫血、甲亢、出血、疼痛、缺氧、心衰和心肌病等疾病引起心动过速，称病理性心动过速。——摘自百度百科。
> 
> danlanqiqi  
> 170422


End file.
